Speed sensors are commonly used to determine the rotational velocity of components in a gas turbine engine. For example, speed sensors can be used to determine the rotational velocity of a fan section. In addition, speed sensors can be used to determine rotational position of rotating components. Speed sensors can be built into a shroud or support surrounding the fan section. Replacing speed sensors is a time-intensive process, and can result in significant costs and delays.
Speed sensors can be used in combination with vibration sensors, such as accelerometers, to determine the position of imbalances on the rotating component being observed. For example, a speed sensor can be used to calculate the rotational position of the component while an accelerometer senses imbalances. By combining these data, appropriate action may be undertaken to properly balance the rotating load.